Vision
by warinbabylon
Summary: Gandalf POV. Takes place when he rejoins the Fellowship in the Wood in TTT


Title: Vision Rating: G Disclaimer: It's all New Line and Wingnut and Tolkien and no me. I make no money from this Notes: Just another short POV piece. This time from Gandalf's POV when he rejoins them in the Wood in TTT.  
  
I see you all.  
  
I have always seen you, each of you. I have seen the drawing of your lines of fate across the cosmos; I have sensed the nexus of their crossing in the Ether. None of you understands true purpose, none of you ever has. You see your lives as they unfold in your small spheres of home and hearth; as they unfold in Shire and Forest, Wild and City. But none of you has understood that in a Universe where even the smallest leaf contributes to Nature's Great Plan, your lives influence the more than you could ever dream.  
  
I see you, Aragorn, a man questioning his way, fumbling on a path that has all but been laid at your feet. I can see it stretching into eternity. All you see is the pain and past. I expected you to be the culmination of your bloodline and destiny, but like the interaction of so many things, Strider, you have reached beyond that endpoint to soar above. You have always wondered if you are capable of wielding the sword of your forefathers; I see now that it is the other way round. My friend, when the sword re-forged is laid in your palm, its sharp steel and shine will fight hard to be worthy of the pure soul that uses it. No, Aragorn, you are the son of kings; you will attain your destiny soon. Your reward will be beyond what you can imagine, for it is the joy you wish for and not the glory. And for that single, pure thought, my boy, you will be given all.  
  
And you, Legolas, standing here surrounded by the forest that is your soul as well as your home; you have found a strength in friendship of man you thought impossible. You are the son of a king, but a warrior at heart. You have learned much on this trip. You have learned trust of man and friendship of dwarf. It is your loyalty, your strength and your want, your need, of peace and light that will give strength to all those around you. A backbone of the fellowship, your bow and your sword, you are looked upon as a steady, strong presence. Gifted with long life and the right to leave this Middle Earth for the beauty of your ancestral lands, you remain here without fear of death which hounds you like a Hound of Isengard. You have long outgrown your precious Wood, my elven friend, and although the path is long, dangerous and profoundly dark, you remain steadfastly remain on it. Shown only this small part, your friendship with these your Fellowship brothers, you ostensibly miss seeing your true destiny much like a wood elf misses seeing the forest for the trees. This friendship shall forge you as it strengthens them until you become a brilliant light, a strong steel sword and quivering bow. Meshed with all else, you will be a foundation block for a kingdom of light that will exist for thousands of years.  
  
You, Gimli, Son of Gloim; you are a dwarf who, although short of stature is firm of purpose and strong of heart. An offspring of nobility, you have spent your life in the mines and depths of mountains searching, as does your race, for the riches hidden in the depths. But you, you alone, have emerged to stand next to the rest of Middle Earth. You have seen that there are greater treasures to be had, Gimli. You see that the true mithril of life is the firm foundation of friendship and the joy of unquestioned trust. Aware of only your ax and your want for blood, you do not see that you have influenced those around you. Called to a purpose, you have risen to it, standing tall amongst giants. Out of the dark, out of the depths of Earth, you have been pressured by your life and your purpose to become a diamond in the rough. You, my dwarf friend, you will become a firm voice of aged reason and source of profound loyalty to those you thought you mistrusted. You do not ask for riches now, only peace. That realization has granted you riches beyond belief and will richen those who you touch. Your place as a foundation for this World of Man and Elf was firm once you let your heart find those elusive, special treasures.  
  
I left you once and fell. But as a piece of carbon changes itself into the clearest, purest diamond, I have returned, tested, and tried. I see you all here in this Wood, driven by the need to remain loyal to your friends. They are fulfilling their destinies, my friends. And I am here to lead you to the next stage of your own personal journeys. But it is with a new clarity of vision, my children, that I see your destinies. You do not see that you are, indeed, the very nexus of destiny and that together, you shall overcome any obstacle. Maybe it is better that way. To see a destiny is to control it. And the best destinies are those left to course as preordained. No, it is better that you do not see.  
  
But me.  
  
I see you all. 


End file.
